


Warmth Of You

by therealtsumtsum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Winter, idk man i just like them, ignore the tags they mean nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtsumtsum/pseuds/therealtsumtsum
Summary: After a couple years of this, Atsumu would have figured he’d be used to it by now.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Warmth Of You

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAtsu has taken over my life
> 
> Thanks to Em + Christine for reading and helping me edit <3

It had started out innocently enough. 

A crisp breeze one early December morning nipped at Atsumu’s nose as he jogged alongside Bokuto. The breath was trickling from his lips in short bursts of fog, his jacket doing little to keep the sweat on his skin from cooling and leaving goosebumps in their wake. However, he couldn’t help but love this time of the year; when the air got colder and the houses got warmer. Snow would fall to the ground and create pretty landscapes all over the city, and Atsumu would enjoy it all from inside his apartment, bundled up in several blankets and his cozy pajamas. And yet -- despite his heavy desire to sleep in that Saturday and curl up with one of the many books he’d bought with every intention to read, here he was running alongside Bokuto Koutarou, his teammate and one of his closest friends. 

Around the time they officially became teammates, they’d come to the agreement that on days they didn’t have practice, they would do some form of exercise together. “To keep each other honest,” Bokuto had said, although Atsumu hadn’t realized what the man had meant until after they started hanging out outside of practice. Atsumu was no slacker in any sense of the word when it came to practicing. He was well-known for being someone who put his all in everything, and would always make sure his spikers were comfortable in having him as their setter. 

But Bokuto Koutarou didn’t fuck around when it came to running. 

The challenging glint in those golden eyes, the small upturn of his lips when he’d smirk at Atsumu for falling behind, the furrowing of his brows when he’d push himself to run faster or go further. After a couple years of this, Atsumu would have figured he’d be used to it by now. And yet, watching Bokuto strive day in and day out to become better, to improve himself beyond what anybody would have thought was possible, was something Atsumu marveled on during the days that they’d spend alone together, jogging side by side. He’d admire the way Bokuto’s smile wouldn’t falter no matter how frustrated he’d get, the way his tongue would dart out to wet his lips between sentences, the way his thighs would strain when they would race uphill, the way he’d wish for Bokuto’s legs to wrap around his body so he could feel just how strong they are--

And therein lies the problem.

Initially, Atsumu thought nothing of it when he invited Bokuto over after their run, offering his apartment to help the two of them warm up. But once they’d made it back, and after seeing Bokuto’s large frame step through the threshold and into the main entryway, Atsumu had to swallow down the lump of desire in his throat,wishing he was there for something more than hot cocoa. They’d been to each other’s apartments before but never without anybody else present, so this was completely new territory for the two of them. 

“I forgot how much I liked your place, Tsum Tsum,” Bokuto grinned, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger by the door. “It reminds me of you.”

“What’s that mean?” Atsumu chuckled, repeating the action with his own jacket before leading the two into the kitchen.

“I dunno! It’s just very… You. It’s clean but it’s lived in, plus it’s got all those stupid knick-knacks you buy whenever we’re outta town,” he teased, leaning against the counter and looked up at the blond.

“‘Ey! They’re not stupid, they’re mementos of every place we go!” Atsumu pouted childishly, getting out the ingredients along with two large mugs. “D’ya want marshmallows in yers?”

  
“Is that even a question?” Bokuto cocked an eyebrow, smiling when Atsumu pulled out the bag of marshmallows for the finished drinks. “Do you have any peppermint? I like that in my hot cocoa.”

“Mm,” Atsumu hummed in before gesturing towards the pantry. “Top shelf, can ya grab it for me?” Under the guise of making sure Bokuto went to the correct place, Atsumu watched as he reached his arm up to snatch the box, the hem of his shirt rising to show a strip of skin on the small of his back. “Thanks, Bokkun.”

Bokuto stood dangerously close as he watched Atsumu fix the hot cocoa, his chin nearly resting on the blond’s shoulder as he brought the liquid almost to a boil before adding in the vanilla and mixing everything together. “Wow, you take your cocoa seriously. I just use the packets and heat it up in the microwave.”

Atsumu felt scandalized, which surely showed on his face based on how loudly Bokuto laughed at his expression. “Bokkun, yer not allowed to make hot cocoa anymore if yer makin’ monstrosities like that.”

“Well good thing I’ve got you to make it for me then, huh?” He wiggled his brows, and Atsumu swore he could feel himself ascend from the statement alone. 

Once his voice returned to him, Atsumu just let out a lighthearted chuckle and poured the cocoa into the mugs, topping them with marshmallows and flavoring them with peppermint. “Guess so.”

Bokuto gratefully accepted the mug when Atsumu handed it to him, holding it with both of his hands. He brought it up to his nose to inhale the smell, sighing softly. “It smells delicious, Tsum Tsum, thank you.” 

Before he knew it, Atsumu was sitting on the couch next to Bokuto, the mug pressed between both of his palms and the fire in his fireplace emitting warmth throughout his apartment. Bokuto was rambling on about something that had happened at practice a few days ago, but Atsumu’s mind was zeroed in on a few strands of hair that had begun hanging down onto the older man’s forehead. He sipped on the now-lukewarm cocoa, trying to refocus his attention onto what Bokuto was saying, and not on the way his tongue would swipe across his bottom lip while he spoke. It wasn’t until a loud peal of laughter spilled from those pink lips that Atsumu snapped back to attention.

“-- I really thought I died, do you remember?!” Bokuto laughed louder, setting his empty mug on the coffee table and rubbing away some stray tears that had sprung into the corner of his eyes.

Atsumu snorted and finished up his drink, placing it next to Bokuto’s. “Yer so dramatic, Bokkun.”

“I got hit in the face with a shoe! I thought my nose fell off my face!”

“‘N how many people have actually died from shoe-in-the-face related reasons?”

Bokuto grumbled. “I could’a been the first one.”

Maybe it was the way Bokuto had pursed his lips in a playful pout, or the way the heat of the fire had made his cheeks rosy and warm. Maybe it was the fact that the only light illuminating the room flickered across his face, casting shadows and revealing just how long his eyelashes really were. It could be a combination of a myriad of things, paired with the fact that they had somehow ended up in the middle of the couch together instead of on opposite sides where they had started. All things aside, Atsumu wasn’t exactly sure what had caused him to do what he did. During the brief moment where neither of them spoke, Atsumu reached over and rested his hand against Bokuto’s temple, gently pushing the stray piece of hair back into place.

“Tsum Tsum?” His name was uttered so softly but was loud enough to once again pull Atsumu back to reality, causing him to jerk his hand back into his own lap. 

“B-Bokkun, m’sorry, I dunno why I--” Atsumu shook his head in an attempt to clear it, eyes widening as they met Bokuto’s gaze. 

“It’s okay!” That easy smile replaced the confusion, and Atsumu felt his tension ease slightly. “I, uh, really don’t mind, Tsum Tsum. Besides, you’ve, uh, been lookin’ at me a lot tonight, I was kinda expecting you to make a move or something.”

“Y-You…” Atsumu furrowed his brows, letting the words sink in before opening his mouth again. “You were expectin’ me to make a move? Why didn’t ya try ‘n stop me or say somethin’?”

“I thought I’ve been pretty obvious with my intentions, ‘Tsumu. Why would I try and stop you when I’ve wanted you for so long?”

And it was at that exact moment where Atsumu could have sworn his brain malfunctioned. 

He began thinking of all the time they spent together, especially in the past few months: the private training, the long text and phone call conversations they would have at nights, the way Bokuto would never go a day without at least checking in on Atsumu, if not attempting to see him no matter how short a period of time. The sidelong glances, the lingering touches, the seemingly inadvertent flirting. In what seemed like an eternity but in reality only took half a second, Atsumu ran through all of these things in his mind, all the while gazing into those wide, angelic eyes. 

“You’ve wanted me? All this time?” Atsumu asked, his eyes flitting across Bokuto’s face to catch any sign of teasing or dishonesty. When he saw nothing after Bokuto affirmed his statement with a nod, he slapped at the man’s chest. “Why the hell’d ya never say anythin’ then? I’ve been pinin’ like an idiot ‘n ya knew all along?”

Bokuto laughed, catching Atsumu’s wrist, his fingers circling around it firmly yet gently. “I knew I liked you, I didn’t know for sure you liked me! I wasn’t gonna risk our friendship by doing something stupid.”   
  


“Oh, but y’were gonna let me risk it by doin’ somethin’ stupid?”

“It wouldn’t have been stupid since I like you back, dumbass!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know that! So in my mind, I would’a thought I was fuckin’ things up--” 

“Oh, my God shut up,” Bokuto interrupted him, and before Atsumu could even think long enough to get aggravated at the interruption, there were lips moving against his own. His eyes widened slightly as his brain tried desperately to catch up to what was happening, and when it finally did Atsumu could feel himself sink into Bokuto’s embrace. Atsumu couldn’t help but let his mind run on overtime as Bokuto’s tongue slowly slid across his bottom lip, sending a shiver up his spine. What did this mean for them? Would they tell their teammates, or is this a one time thing? Did Bokuto just want to hit it and quit it? 

“ _ Atsumu _ .” The blond was pulled from his thoughts and back to reality when Bokuto’s eyes met his own, the use of his full name bringing a light blush to his cheeks. “I’m doing some of my best work and you’re stuck in your own head.”

“S-Sorry, I just…” Atsumu trailed off, unsure of what train of thought he wanted to follow. “Y’said y’knew how I felt for a while, right? S’like somethin’ I’ve wanted is finally happenin’, so s’just a little surreal right now.”

Bokuto brought one of his rough, calloused hands to Atsumu’s cheek, gently stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “I don’t know what this means, but I’d like to pursue something with you if you’re willing to put up with me. We can tell people, or we can  _ not _ tell people, that’s up to you. Whatever you’re comfortable with. Interteam dating happens, so if you’re worried about that we can always talk more in depth about that, maybe get PR to help with it if you’re interested in being fully public. What else… Is there anything else you could be worried about?”

The blond jutted out his bottom lip in a pout. “Don’t say it like m’dumb for worryin’ ‘bout stuff like that!”

“I never said you were dumb, I just know you like to overthink things sometimes,” Bokuto reasoned, saying it like it made the most sense in the world. “Your eyes get this distant look in them like you’re trying to see something that’s reaaaal far away, and then,” he paused, moving his hand up from Atsumu’s cheek to rub at the space between the blond’s eyebrows with the pad of his thumb. “You furrow your brows a bit so you get a little wrinkle right there.”

The blush on Atsumu’s face deepened, prompting him to lean forward to close the miniscule distance between the two in another kiss, this one prolonged and open-mouthed. He wanted to be able to say that the slide of their lips was perfect and polished, that it was a kiss that you’d see in those cheesy romance movies when the guy finally gets the girl (or another guy, in this case). But with Atsumu and Bokuto, two men who were overly-passionate about everything that they did, this kiss was zealous and sloppy, clashing of teeth and tongues sliding against their lips. It was messy but it was earnest, clumsy but fervent, exactly how you would expect the two of them to kiss one another. When they broke apart again, a thin strand of saliva connected their bottom lips, breaking apart when Bokuto looked down, taking Atsumu’s hands in both of his own. 

“We can figure this out if you… Want this.”  _ Want me _ , is what was left unsaid. It was the first time in a long while that Atsumu had seen Bokuto struggle with what he wanted to say. The spiker usually held an air of confidence about himself, but now here with Atsumu, he looked apprehensive. Nervous. 

Atsumu found it incredibly endearing.

The blond slid his hands out of Bokuto’s only to place them over the man’s face, cupping his cheeks. After placing a brief, barely-there kiss to Bokuto’s lips, Atsumu pinched his nose, laughing at the squeak he let out.

“Hey!”

“Of  _ course _ I want this, ya dumbass,” Atsumu laughed, only getting louder at the scandalized look that had flashed across Bokuto’s face. “I just made out with yer face, y’really think I’d say no after that? Geez, Bokkun, whaddya take me for?”

“Hm, you know what? If we’re gonna be together, you really should start calling me Koutarou or something.”

  
“Well then you really should start calling me… Wait.”

“I already call you ‘Tsumu! How ‘bout I just call you tonight?”

“Oh, never mind, I can’t date you anymore.”

“What?! Why?”

“The level of cheese just went past the acceptable level.”

“‘Tsumu!”

  
  



End file.
